The Master's Sun
by Shil Masen
Summary: Dos mundos distintos colisionarán con un solo toque... ¿Qué tienen en común una chica que ve fantasmas y un hombre de negocios? Nada. O quizás sí. -Basado en el drama coreado del mismo nombre.-
1. Una noche tormentosa

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Y la historia está basada en el dorama coreano perteneciente a la cadena televisora SBS. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, y solo por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **1\. Una noche tormentosa**

 **Bella's POV**

La lluvia es una de las muchas cosas a las que le temo, no al agua cayendo, sino más bien a la sensación de encierro que aumenta con cada rayo que resuena en mis oídos, esa sensación de no poder huir de los susurros que me persiguen.

Un trueno suena partiendo el cielo y me apresuró a separar las bolsas de basura orgánica de la inorgánica. Los carteles que había puesto la semana pasada diferenciando cada cesto parecían no ayudar a los inquilinos.

Otro rayo cae, esta vez más cerca y juro que puedo sentirlo en mis pies. Sacar la basura bajo la lluvia apesta. En ambos sentidos.

—Bella. —una voz llama a mis espaldas.

Mierda. Odio cuando averiguan mi nombre. Si la ignoro quizás funcione esta vez.

— ¡Bella! Despierta niña, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Falsa alarma, solo es la señora Clare regañándome una vez más. Me giró para recibir la nueva orden a pesar de que ya estoy haciendo lo que me pidió hace unos minutos.

— ¿Sí?

—Ve a limpiar el apartamento 404, tendremos un nuevo inquilino por la mañana. — su voz que antes parecía huraña ahora desborda felicidad.

—El 404 está ocupado por la pareja de recién casados —le recordé, no quería hacerla enfadar pero a veces su memoria tenía fallos y me negaba a pensar que otra vez habían desalojado ese apartamento, la razón me daba escalofríos— Los vi esta mañana.

—Esos malagradecidos ya no están, se fueron esta tarde, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de aviso para poner un anuncio en el diario y suplantarlos, la renta prácticamente esta regalada y así me lo pagan— da un bastonazo en el suelo y en sus ojos se lee como si quisiera correrlos con su bastón por toda la calle. —Por suerte Dios aprieta la soga pero no ahorca, un muchacho acaba de llamar desesperado por un apartamento barato, es como si fuera el destino.

Fríos dedos rozan mi hombro e intento no prestarle atención, me enfoco en la señora Clare y en su descripción del joven que la impresiono al teléfono con su amabilidad y educación, según ella, ya no se veían esos modales hoy en día.

Los roces de hielo se convierten en un fuerte agarre, mi hombro se estremece por el frío, y mi cuerpo tiembla sin poder evitarlo. Otra vez no. Por favor, otra vez no.

— ¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Niña maleducada! —la frente de la señora Clare está más arrugada de lo normal—Lo dicho, ya no hay educación en los jóvenes.

Hago acopio de valor y me zafo del frío agarre.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes remedio muchacha, fuera de mi vista. Y será mejor que tengas listo el 404 para mañana si no quieres perder tu trabajo. — Se da vuelta para irse, pero la suerte no está de mi lado esta noche, algo la detiene y vuelve a dirigirse a mí — Es mejor que quitemos la mesa de luz de ese apartamento, la pareja que se fue dijo que no los dejaba dormir por los ruidos en los cajones.

— ¿Ruidos? —susurro mordiendo mi labio, odio cuando esas cosas pasan. — ¿Otra vez?

—Es la sexta vez que dejan el apartamento por esa nimiedad, es mejor sacarla si tanto les molesta— refunfuño enojada, dicho esto se fue murmurando por lo bajo sobre lo quisquillosas que podían ser algunas personas.

La señora Clare desaparece por el pasillo dejándome sola, la sensación de encierro por la tormenta vuelve con más ganas a mi interior y decido que entre más rápido limpie el 404, más rápido podré ir a esconderme a mi habitación.

Camino a gran velocidad por los pasillos y subo las escaleras evitando el elevador, no es buena idea usarlo en una noche de tormenta, y menos con mi problema.

El 404 no tiene nada de especial, es un apartamento como cualquier otro, cuenta con un dormitorio, un baño, una pequeña cocina que a la vez es comedor, buen precio, ¿Qué haría que las personas lo desalojaran con tanta rapidez?

Eso es algo que solo yo puedo ver.

No cuesta mucho limpiarlo y dejarlo listo para es siguiente inquilino. Ya casi he terminado. Casi.

Había podido ignorar la presencia que se cernía sobre la mesa de luz en el dormitorio, y solo porque ella lo había permitido, permanecía quieta y en silencio. Esperando. Ella sabe que debo llevarme la mesa de luz, y hará cualquier cosa para detenerme, y eso incluía asustarme hasta las entrañas o enfriarme. Odiaba el frío.

 _Por favor._

Su susurro es fantasmal, casi como en las películas, solo que más espeluznante. Me acerco simulando no escucharla. A veces funciona me recuerdo.

 _Por favor. ¡Debes ayudarme!_

¡A la mierda! No sacaría la maldita mesa de luz, el siguiente inquilino tendría que aguantar el alma que residía en los cajones. Yo no.

 _No te vayas. Escúchame. Sé que puedes._

Esa fue su última advertencia, el alma me atravesó dejándome helada por dentro, mi estomago se contrajo por el frio, no satisfecha con la primera vez, se dio vuelta y volvió a atravesarme.

Me sentía como si estuviera en una montaña helada, el frío me rodeaba por dentro y por fuera.

-¡B-as-s-s-t-ta!— dije como pude, mis dientes castañeaban sin mi permiso, el frio atenazaba mi corazón, el ya tan conocido miedo me recorría el cuerpo dejándome con piel de gallina. Mis ojos estaban secosPero había aprendido que llorar no servía de nada, no con ellos.

 _No quería hacerlo muchacha. Lo siento, no estabas escuchando._

No iba a escucharla, esto solo conduciría a algo que no quería.

Me dispuse a correr pero el alma corto mi escape. No otra vez. Cubrí mis ojos con las manos y me deje caer apoyada en la pared. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esta maldición?

— ¡Váyase!

 _¡Hazlo por mis nietos! ¡Ellos lo necesitan!_

Podía sentir el frío arremolinándose a mí alrededor, ¿volvería a travesarme?

— ¿Después seguirá su camino? ¿¡Lo promete!? ¡¿Dejara de molestarme?!

 _Lo prometo. Solo necesito este favor y me iré._

Mi respiración estaba descontrolada, mi estomago tenía tantos nudos que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, no importaba cuantas veces interactuara con las almas, el miedo siempre me dominaba, una reacción totalmente normal, pero estaba lejos de acostumbrarme.

Lentamente me puse de pie y la mire a los ojos. Todas las almas lucían diferentes, según como hubiera sido su muerte. Esta alma era una abuelita que parecía casi tierna por su baja estatura y sus pequeños rizos, podría soportarla si no fuera porque sabía que era capaz de atravesarme con tal de que la escuchara.

Odiaba cuando pasaban a través de mí.

— ¿Qué necesita?

 _En el tercer cajón de la mesa de luz hay un compartimiento con bonos._

Seguí sus instrucciones de cómo abrir ese compartimiento que desconocía, y efectivamente, ahí había un fajo de bonos.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

 _Por favor, llévaselos a mis nietos._

— ¿Ahora? Abuelita, es muy tarde y está lloviendo.

 _Un poco de agua no va a derretirte muchacha._

Este era un típico problema con las almas, ellas no recibían un "no" como respuesta después de que aceptaba escuchar sus peticiones.

 _Mi nieto Mike está metido en el mundo de las apuestas, sino paga mañana sus deudas…_

Ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, no había nada más triste que una abuela llorando, aunque las almas no derramaban lágrimas reales, aun así me conmovió.

—Está bien, pero tiene que prometer que después seguirá la luz y se irá… a donde quiera que sea que vayan las almas.

 _Lo prometo ¡Muchas gracias muchacha!_

—Vamos. — le di una sonrisa temblorosa, a veces olvidaba que estaba hablando con muertos.

Conseguir un taxi fue casi imposible, parecía que en toda la ciudad de Londres ni un solo taxi estaba disponible, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Por suerte un taxista caritativito se detuvo cuando me vio haciendo señas en medio de la calle con mi impermeable amarillo.

—Gracias por detenerse, esta tormenta esta imposible.

—No hay problema señorita. ¿A dónde la llevo?

Me quede muda, no sabía que responder.

— ¿A dónde vamos abuela? — le pregunté al alma que me acompañaba, ella había estado contándome sobre sus nietos y de cómo los extrañaba a pesar de que Mike, el mayor, era un apostador empedernido, incluso quería otro favor, que le diera un mensaje de su parte.

— ¿Abuela?—Pregunto el taxista mirando por el retrovisor. Pero claro, él solo me veía a mí preguntándole al aire.

 _Al barrio Hackney en Camden Town, por la calle setenta y dos._

—Perdón. Estaba distraída, vamos al barrio Hackney en Camden Town, por la calle setenta y dos.

— ¿Está segura señorita? Ese barrio es peligroso a estas horas.

Mierda. Lo que me faltaba. Un taxista asustado. Por lo menos él le temía solo a los vivos. Yo debía estar en guardia no solo por los vivos, sino también por los muertos.

—Vamos. —trate de sonar convincente.

El camino fue silencioso, la tormenta no se detenía y los rayos parecían querer partir el cielo cada diez segundos. Cuando entramos a la calle indicada mis puños se cerraban y abrían sin poder detenerlos.

Una vez más iba a parecer una loca por cumplir favores a los muertos.

— ¿Ya estamos cerca abuela? —susurre lo más bajito que pude, aún así el conductor me dio una mirada sospechosa por el retrovisor

 _Que se detenga en la casa de rejas negras._

Ella apuntó por la ventana y pude divisarla a pesar de que la tormenta proyectaba una cortina de agua bastante densa.

— ¿Me puede dejar aquí por favor?

El taxista no dijo nada y detuvo el coche donde le dije.

— ¿Podría esperar hasta que termine lo que vine a hacer? No tardaré.

—Claro. —No sonaba muy convencido pero apagó el motor dispuesto a esperarme.

En cuanto salí cubos de agua helado cayeron sobre mí, el impermeable no era suficiente para protegerme. Cubrí mis ojos mientras buscaba a tientas el timbre de la casa, eso no impidió que distinguiera varias almas vagando por el vecindario, incluso había dos que estaban enzarzados en una pelea en medio de la desierta calle.

Seguí presionando el timbre hasta que una voz me contesto por el altavoz fijo en la pared.

— ¿Si?

 _Ese es Mike. Dile que vienes de parte de su abuela Clare._

La anciana estaba contenta.

—Mike, vengo de parte de tu abuela Clare.

— ¿Esto es una broma? Mi abuela murió el año pasado ¡Váyase!

 _Es un insolente. Dile que traes dinero. Te abrirá en un segundo._ La alegría había desaparecido de su arrugado rostro.

—Traigo dinero de su parte. —le dije al altavoz.

— ¿Dinero? Bueno, puede pasar, pero si esto es una broma no dudare el llamar a las autoridades.

¡Wow! Ese tal Mike realmente era un codicioso hijo de puta.

El portón se abrió de manera automática y pude entrar a la propiedad. No era muy grande, aunque parecía que antaño habían tenido dinero a pesar de vivir en un barrio peligroso. Quizás eso lo había llevado a apostar.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un joven de mi edad salió a recibirme, se veía muy demacrado, sus ojeras parecían poder rivalizar con las mías, y se notaba que había recibido una golpiza hacía poco.

—Vengo de parte de su abuela muerta, ella me dejo estos bonos para que se los diera en caso de que tuvieran problemas, y parece que llegué justo a tiempo. —le dije todo a las corridas antes de que pudiera preguntar algo incomodo.

— ¿En serio?

Rebusque entre los bolsillos y le entregue el fajo de bonos envueltos en una bolsa que los protegía de la lluvia.

—Tome.

Él ni siquiera me miró, estaba concentrado en abrir la bolsa y contar los bonos. Afuera de la casa podía escuchar la pelea entre almas y como unos botes de basura cayeron estrepitosamente en el asfalto. Quizás esas dos personas habían muerto peleando así.

Mike levanto la vista al escuchar el ruido, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió contando los papeles.

—Esto es casi un millón de libras, ¿de dónde saco tanto dinero?

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a irme pero la abuela a mi lado parecía querer agarrar de los pelos a su nieto.

 _No te olvides de mi mensaje._

—Una cosa más. Ella me dejo un mensaje para ti.

— ¿Si?

Di un suspiro y me puse rígida juntando valor para lo que iba a hacer. Extendí mis manos y agarre ambos lados del cuello de su camisa semi abierta y compuse la voz más amenazante que pude.

—¡Muchacho codicioso! ¡¿Acaso no te eduque mejor?! La próxima vez que apuestes volveré del mas allá y te cortare las mano así no volverás jamás aun casino.

Apreté mas mis puños y lo sacudí lo mejor que pude — ¡No apuestes más!

Los ojos de Mike me miraban asustados. Se había quedado mudo.

—Y eso es lo que dijo— lentamente lo solté, un poco avergonzada. —Adiós.

Salí apresurada de la casa cruzando el portón. El alma de la abuela me seguía.

 _Gracias._ Ella me sonrió, su color volvió a la normalidad dándole el aspecto humano una vez más antes de desvanecerse. Ella por fin podía descansar en paz.

—Adiós abuela Clare— Susurre a la nada, era más fácil no estar asustada cuando ellos se desvanecían.

Era hora de irme a casa, el frío del ambiente estaba calando mis huesos. Camine hacia la acera vacía y tarde en darme cuenta que mi taxi se había ido.

— Mierda ¿Cómo voy a volver a casa? —dije en voz alta.

Lo primero era salir de este barrio y llegar a la carretera principal. Y sin incidentes. Era difícil hacerlo cuando varias almas decidieron seguirme.

Algunas intentaban hablarme, otras solo me seguían en silencio. Mi estomago otra vez daba bandazos de miedo. Pero tome valor y seguí caminando hasta que alcance mi objetivo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la buena suerte me sonriera y algún taxi parara, o un auto que quisiera llevarme.

¿Buena suerte? ¿Qué es eso? Quise reírme por mi propio chiste, hasta que un alama que venía corriendo hacía mi me atravesó haciéndome estremecer.

 _Oye._

 _¿Qué te pasa?_

 _No deberías atravesar a la señorita._

 _Hace frío. No enfríes nuestra estufa._

Varias almas salieron en mi defensa. Eso sería enternecedor, si no fuera por mi conciencia gritando, ¡Están todos muertos!

 _Lo siento, estoy muy enfadada. ¡Ese tipo no tiene corazón!_

Seguí caminando como si nada, ya había tenido mi dosis de fantasmas por una noche.

 _¿Alguien te dejo?_

 _Así son los ex novios._

 _No, no es un ex novio. Un hombre fue a la casa de mi marido para presionarlo a vender. Mi casa. Mi preciosa casa._

Era difícil ser una persona cuerda cuando tenía que escuchar este tipo de conversaciones todo el tiempo.

De pronto unas luces aparecieron a la distancia. ¡Un auto se acercaba!

Ese debe ser el cretino del que les hable.

Debemos pararlo.

La estufa, digo la chica, se está enfriando.

A medida que el auto se acercaba, no paraba de hacerle señas. Era mi oportunidad de ir a casa.

El conductor pareció no verme porque paso de largo, pero se detuvo más adelante gracias a las almas que hicieron estallar una bombilla del alambrado publico entre todas subiendo por el poste. ¿Cómo carajos hicieron eso?

 _Él es capaz de evitar el relámpago, pero no a ti._ Dijo la mujer que me había atravesado.

—Gracias. —les dije, por una vez agradecida por ver fantasmas.

Corrí hacia el auto y sin esperar invitación me subí en él.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Edward´s POV**

— ¿Usted está diciendo que hay un espíritu aquí? —le pregunte tratando de no burlarme.

—Así es, mi difunta esposa todavía está conmigo. Ella ama esta casa— el hombre me sonrió como si la recordara. —Realmente quiero vender la casa, pero eso no es algo que mi esposa hubiera querido.

— ¿Entonces su casa seguirá siendo un impedimento para la construcción de mi nueva sede? ¿Y todo por un fantasma?

Esta era una conversación surrealista, pero no me daría por vencido, Kingdom Masen tendría su nueva sede.

—Está bien, negociemos, dígale a su esposa que estoy dispuesto a pagar lo suficiente.

El dinero siempre compraba a las personas.

— ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella? No puedo verla. —el hombre me miro como si fuera idiota.

¿En serio? Así que este buen señor no podía hablar con su esposa muerta, que sorpresa.

— ¿Y cómo se comunica entonces?

—Esa rosa que está ahí — apuntó a la rosa blanca que estaba al lado de una fotografía que mostraba una pareja de recién casados— Es del jardín de mi esposa, todos estos meses siguió fresca como si recién hubiera florecido, en cuanto me decidí a vender la casa, la rosa se marchito, reconsideré mi decisión y la flor volvió a la vida.

Toda esta charla sobre rosas fantasmales me estaban dando jaquecas, el hombre realmente creía que su esposa le hablaba por medio de la flor. Estaba loco.

Quizás si aumentaba un poco más la suma, y le hablaba en su idioma de locura se decidiría.

—Entiendo, Carlisle busca la oferta D para el señor Henry. — mi secretario rebusco en su carpeta. —Esta es mi última oferta para su esposa, pero esta vez negociaré con la flor.

— ¿Edward? — pregunto Carlisle confundido.

Me levante y mire fijamente la rosa blanca, era hermosa y fresca, como si hubiera sido recién cortada.

—Esposa flor, escuche con atención y responda— le dije con voz seria, a lado de las fotos también había una tijera de jardineros, las tome para conseguir un mejor resultado. —Su marido quiere vender la casa, pero usted no se lo permite, si usted no quiere vender la casa, muéstrese ante mí y mueva el tallo de la flor, o sino cortare la flor.

—No, por favor. —Susurró Henry a mis espaldas.

—Silencio, estoy negociando con su esposa.

Puse la tijera en posición para cortar la rosa — Tiene tres segundos para decidir.

—No puede hacer esto.

—Uno… dos… tres — corte el tallo de la rosa y este cayó de la repisa al suelo.

— ¿Qué hizo? ¡¿Acaso está loco?!

—El loco es usted, no quiere llegar a un buen acuerdo por una simple rosa y una mujer muerta. ¿No es eso acaso una locura?

Henry se quedo callado observando la rosa blanca, sus pétalos aplastado en el piso de madera.

— ¿Carlisle? —extendí mi mano y él me entrego los papeles con la escritura de la propiedad y la nueva oferta de compra, mucho mayor a lo que había establecida en la primera reunión.

—Ya tenemos el consentimiento de su esposa, la rosa no lo molestará mas, ¿puede firmar la venta?

Henry no salía de su asombro, aun pálido miraba la rosa pero acepto los papeles y el bolígrafo que le ofrecí. Podía ver que el hombre estaba al borde del llanto, pero aun así firmo con desgana y me entrego los papeles.

—Es lo mejor que pudo hacer. Es algo bueno para usted y sus hijos que están vivos, su esposa está muerta y es hora de aceptarlo. Buenas noches.

Carlisle y yo salimos de estancia hacia la furiosa tormenta que no había parado ni un solo instante. Gracias a dios por la invención de los paraguas. Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo.

— ¡Bastardo insensible! No me importa lo que digas, mi esposa sigue aquí conmigo.

—No, no está aquí— le conteste tratando de que entendiera, él realmente necesitaba ayuda.

— ¡Si menosprecias el corazón de una persona, y lo ignoras solo porque no lo puedes ver, un rayo te golpeará justo en la cara cuando menos te lo esperes! —las lagrimas descendían por el rostro del señor Henry.

—Las cosas que no puedo ver, no existen, si lo que digo está mal, que me golpee un rayo entonces — me mofe de él entregando el paraguas a mi secretario Carlisle y abrí teatralmente los brazos mirando el cielo, la tormenta seguía y me mojaba sin límites, a lo lejos se escuchaban rayos, pero obviamente ninguno me golpeo.

—Parece que no atraigo a los rayos— le sonreí. —Fue un gusto hacer traro con usted. Adiós.

Le di la espalda y seguí caminando rumbo al auto. Esta lluvia comenzaba a fastidiarme.

—Si hay espíritus en este mundo, ten por seguro que irán a buscarte. — pude oírlo maldecir una vez más, pero no caí en su juego y entré al auto.

Carlisle conducía en silencio y despacio, yo iba en el asiento de atrás tratando de secarme.

— ¿Realmente no le tienes miedo a los fantasmas Edward?

— ¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo a los muertos? Son los vivos los que pueden hacer daño. —Pude oírlo suspirar pero siguió manejando sin contestarme —Quiero revisar si todo está en orden con el contenido del contrato. Por favor, dame la grabación.

—Buena idea —sin mirarme rebusco su MP3 y me lo entrego —He leído todo el documento y lo grabe en la carpeta número cinco.

Me puse el auricular en el oído derecho y busque la grabación acorde al documento en mis manos. Por centésima vez, ojee los textos que seguían al pie de la letra la grabación, pero las letras volaban, las oraciones de desparramaban y me era imposibles leerlas.

Suspirando, me concentre en los arboles pasar a un lado de la carretera principal por la que íbamos, la voz de Carlisle surgía de la grabación leyendo los documentos para mía.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Carlisle llamo mi atención —Parece que hay una persona más adelante.

No le dije nada y seguí atento a la grabación.

—Está haciendo señas para que la llevemos, ¿Me detengo?

—No le hagas caso, y sigue adelante— Carlisle tenía un corazón de pollo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Baje mi vista cuando pasamos por a lado de esa persona, pero unos metro más adelante una luz brillo y saltaron algunas chispas del alambrado público. Carlisle detuvo el auto en seco.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un rayo? — mi corazón estaba agitado ante la posibilidad.

—No lo sé, de repente…

La puerta a mi lado se abrió dándome un susto de muerte.

—Muchas gracias, creí que iban a pasar de largo sin verme —dijo una chica entrando al auto sin permiso, ella estaba completamente mojada. Sus ojos marrones me miraban sonrientes.

— ¿Qué hago? — pregunto Carlisle mirándome sin saber si debía volver a arrancar el auto o sacar a la chica a patadas.

No estaba de humor para una escena de patadas y chillidos.

—Conduce.

Carlisle asintió y siguió nuestro camino. Pero a diferencia de mi, él no prefería el silencio.

— ¿Qué hacía en la carretera con esta tormenta?

La chica de ojos marrones no dejaba de mirarme y le contesto la pregunta dejándome estupefacto. —Vine a resolver unos asuntos, pero una señora paso diciéndome que aunque evitaste el rayo, no podrías evitarme a mí.

Carlisle soltó una risotada que resonó en todo el auto.

—¿No era una fantasma? —pregunto riéndose de mi.

—Creo que sí, y tuvo razón, no me evitaste— ella no dejaba de mirarme, me estaba poniendo nervioso. —¿A dónde se dirigen?

—A ningún lado— respondí inmediatamente, quería qu esta chica se bajara.

—A Notting Hill.

—Ya veo, esta bien — respondió la chica, juntando sus manos y tronando sus dedos, parecía nerviosa, por suerte dejo de mirarme mientras se sacaba su feo impermeable amarillo.

Ya nos estábamos acercando al centro de la ciudad cuando ella se fijo en los papeles que reposaban en mis manos.

— ¿Kingdom Masen? ¿Es usted el presidente de ese centro comercial?—dijo posando su pequeño dedo en el logo impreso de los documentos.

—No toques— con mi mano aparte su dedo, pero parecía que había estática, porque pude sentir una corriente recorrer toda mi mano hasta mi hombro.

Ella aparto la mano sorprendida, —¿Sentiste eso?

—No— mentí descaradamente.

—Fue como un hormigueo— aseguro la chica mordiéndose el labio.

—No sentí nada. —la miré esperando que no se diera cuenta de la mentira.

—Fue bastante fuerte.

— ¡Dije que no! —sin querer había perdido los estribos, carraspee y modere el volumen de mi voz. —Lo siento.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Bella's POV**

A pesar de ser muy guapo, este hombre era un gruñón de primera. Alise mi pelo un poco al ver por la ventana mi reflejo. Era un desastre. Sin mirarlo le hable al conductor.

—Si pasan por Kingdom Masen puedo bajarme ahí, vivo cerca.

—Puedes bajarte en aquella intersección y tomar el autobús. —dijo el hombre gruñón a mi lado.

—Pero Edward... —trato de argumentar su conductor.

—Está bien, está bien, no hay problema. — conocía esa parada de autobús y podría llegar a casa pronto.

Esta noche era un para olvidar, todo menos ese cosquilleo que sentí en mi mano, lástima que solo yo lo había sentido, o quizás Edward el gruñón no quería aceptarlo.

De pronto pude divisar una figura parada en medio de la carretera, lo íbamos a arrollar, sin poder contenerme grite, asustando al conductor del auto que frenó inmediatamente.

Pero no era un humano, era un alma, su cabeza tenía un ángulo extraño y se acerco al auto atravesándolo para quedar en frente mío. Me tape los ojos esperando que siguiéramos avanzando, pero aun estábamos detenidos.

Podía sentir el frió que provenía del alma.

—Por favor conduzca.

— ¿Señorita está bien? —pregunto el chofer.

Apenas levante la mirada, pude ver como el alma me sonreía de manera maniática, lance un chillido y mis manos volaron al brazo del señor gruñón.

El alma desapareció al instante, no dejo rastro, ni siquiera sentía el frió. Lo busque con la mirada por todo el auto pero no estaba, se había ido.

Edward me miraba raro, parecía pensar que estaba loca, luego se fijo en mis manos atornilladas en su brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? — y se las sacudió como si fuera un cachorrito que le estaba dejando pelo en el traje. —Carlisle conduce rápido, quiero llegar a casa.

El conductor me miro y le asentí indicándole que estaba bien.

Condujo unas calles más hasta que se detuvo en la parada de autobuses.

—Muchas gracias— le dije antes de abrir la puerta, pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando vi que varias almas se agolpaban para verme bajar.

Otra vez mi mano fue inconscientemente al brazo de Edward y así como si nada, las almas se desvanecieron, no quedo ni una. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

— ¿Está segura que quiere quedarse aquí? Puedo…

—Ella estará bien, ¿cierto?

Aún confundida por lo que estaba pasando, asentí y me baje del auto.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, el coche se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, por una vez pude disfrutar sin almas acechándome con sus susurros.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, estaré subiendo el segundo el día 09/04.**

 **Si tienen tiempo y si les gusto, déjenme un review**


	2. Buscando la solución

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia está basada en el dorama coreano perteneciente a la cadena televisora SBS. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, y solo por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **2\. Buscando la solución.**

 **Edward's POV**

La mañana había empezado con toneladas de firmas que rubricar, contratos que tenía que leer, o en mi caso escuchar del MP3 que mi secretario grababa para mí.

— ¿Cuándo se incorporaran los nuevos empleados?—le pregunte a Carlisle cerrando la carpeta de los nuevos equipos de seguridad.

—El señor Jacob Black se presentará mañana mismo al igual que los demás guardias de seguridad.

—Bien, todo tiene que salir perfecto, esta boda será la presentación internacional de Kingdom Masen.

—Esperemos que así sea, señor. —respondió Carlisle cortésmente.

—Será así, el dinero que invertimos se compara con las bodas de la realeza, pero valdrá la pena. —sonreí triunfal ante la idea, mi padre se había dedicado a dirigir un simple centro comercial, pero una vez que había pasado a mis manos lo había convertido en una mina de oro.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sin nadie que lo anunciara. Eleazar y su secretaria Rosalie entraron a paso lento.

—Antes de que digas que no puedo entrar sin permiso, te recuerdo que soy el vicepresidente de Kingdom Masen. —él extendió la mano y Rosalie programo una tablet antes de dársela. — ¿Has visto las noticias de entretenimiento hoy?

—No, ¿Algo interesante para nosotros?

—Algo. —le dio play al video que se mostraba en la pequeña pantalla y me lo mostró.

" _El matrimonio entre el jugador de fútbol Sam Uley y la máxima estrella en el modelaje Vanessa Swan ha sido el centro de mucha atención estos días, muchos ya la llamamos la boda del año, los seguiremos muy cerca en estos dos días que faltan para el enlace, no se lo pierdan"_ el reportaje mostraba el video de fondo del día del compromiso de Vanessa y Sam, pero había algo mal, los planos estaban hecho demasiado cerca a sus rostros y el logo de Kingdom Masen había quedado descartado, apenas y se lo veía en los primeros segundos.

Me contuve de arrojar la tablet al piso.

—Parece un informe sobre la boda de Vanessa, no un anuncio sobre la boda de la mejor modelo en el país conocida gracias a Kingdom Masen. —Eleazar parecía molesto, pero divertido.

No le encontraba lo divertido.

—Si es una boda patrocinada para una modelo de mi empresa, tiene que ser un anuncio para mi empresa. Quiero que se note la publicidad por la que pagamos. — mi puño golpeo el escritorio con fuerza haciendo saltar a los presentes.

—Eso pensé, con tu aprobación, haremos que se hable diez veces más de lo establecido en ese reportaje. — Eleazar asintió y despidió a Rosalie para que se encargara de sus papeleos, ella salió dejándonos en silencio. —Además de esto, tenemos un problema.

Resople molesto. ¿Problemas? Edward Masen no tenía problemas. Kingdom Masen no tenía problemas. No si yo podía evitarlos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto Carlisle mirándome divagar.

Eleazar estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Carlisle debido a mi imposibilidad para leer. Él le entrego una fotografía rota.

—Léela.

Carlisle dio la vuelta a la fotografía y alzo sus cejas en sorpresa antes de dármela. —Dice "¿Te acuerdas de mí?".

En la fotografía se mostraba una pareja abrazada, la parte rota correspondía al rostro de la chica, era imposible saber quién era, pero el chico definitivamente era un joven Sam Uley, casi un adolescente. ¿De cuando era esta foto?

—Es un anónimo que llego hoy temprano a la sala de bodas, lo curioso es que si observas bien, verás que la chica desconocida lleva un ramo en las manos además de un vestido blanco, y Sam usa un traje. —Eleazar me miró serio.

Mierda.

Sam estuvo casado y nadie lo sabía.

—Sí esta foto es real, tiene un pasado que va a ser muy costoso de tratar. —suspire frotándome el pelo, no necesitábamos esta mierda dos días antes de la boda— Carlisle trae inmediatamente a Sam y su representante, están en la sección de fotografía haciendo el photoshoot par él.

—Sí señor. —Asintió y se fue dejándome a solas con mi tío.

El silencio duró unos minutos hasta que Eleazar lo rompió.

—Carmen estuvo muy preocupada anoche, no la llamaste.

—Mi tía debería aprender de que ya no soy un niño al que le puede controlar cada movimiento.

—Un mensaje de texto diciéndole que todo está bien no le hace mal a nadie —dijo con voz severa. —Y más sabiendo que anoche saliste en medio de una tormenta para conseguir una compra de terrenos.

—Kingdom Masen es lo que es gracias a mí —le sonreí de manera irónica, pero su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, así que decidí mejor ceder ante esto, Tía Carmen podía ser una molestia la mayoría de las veces —Dile que almorzaré con ella una vez que todo esto pase.

Eleazar asintió satisfecho —Se pondrá contenta, ya sabes que eres un hijo para ella.

Casi rodé los ojos.

El sentimentalismo barato de lazos familiares no era importante, no con lo que estábamos manejando. Estaba invirtiendo montones de dinero en esta boda promocional, no quería que nada lo empañara.

Decidí cambiar de tema.

— ¿Crees que esto es algo premeditado? ¿Puede ser una amenaza de Malek?

Desde que Benjamín había asumido el puesto de su padre, la empresa Malek estaba en constante competencia con Kingdom Masen.

—Lo dudo. —Se río Eleazar —Esto es algo típico en bodas de famosos, siempre hay alguna ex novia queriendo sacar una tajada de dinero a cambio de no vender algún sucio secretillo a la prensa.

Dinero. Siempre se trata de dinero. Las personas éramos básicas en ese sentido, tira un poco de dinero en el bolsillo de quien lo y será feliz.

En ese momento, Carlisle entro con Sam y su representante.

—Tienes mucho que explicar. —le dije a modo de saludo mostrándole la foto.

Sam se sorprendió y me quitó la foto con fuerza, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

—Dale la vuelta. —Le dije interrumpiendo su hipnosis, Sam parpadeó y volvió a nuestra realidad al leer el reverso, su rostro se tornó blanco y pude ver la furia que lo recorría.

— ¡Me dijiste que habías arreglado esta situación Paul! — le gritó a su representante mostrándole la foto.

—Debe haberte visto en las noticias, seguramente quiere dinero. —le contestó Paul tomando la fotografía en sus manos.

— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Estás casado? —le pregunté viendo que esta chica traería problemas.

—Su nombre es Emily, es una novia que tuve antes de que me hiciera famoso, realmente la amaba. —sus puños estaban apretados, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida —Pero luego me abandonó.

—Ella debe haber mandado esto al salón de bodas— Paul se cruzó de brazos, también pareciendo enojado. —Ustedes son los encargados de que esto no se filtre a la prensa, esta mujer es malintencionada.

—Sí tiene malas intenciones, entonces habla con ella y arréglalo— mi voz hacia Sam fue dura, él había pasado del enojo a la tristeza, podía notarlo.

—Desde hace años que no sé nada de ella, simplemente se esfumó —con una mano acariciaba una pulsera de tejido tradicional — ¿Ves esto? Lo llevo por despecho y recordar su traición, convertí el odio que le tenía en combustible para seguir adelante.

Si supiera de sentimientos, diría que Sam aun amaba a Emily, pero, ¿qué podía saber yo? Una vez había creído en el amor y todo salió terriblemente mal.

Pero había algo que sí sabía. La ambición de una mujer era un monstruo descomunal que siempre pedía más.

—Si Emily te vio en las noticias, sabe que te casarás en dos días, lo más probable es que esa descarada venga a la boda.

—Maldita sea el día en que la conocí. —Sam sonaba frustrado, y no era para menos.

De repente, se escuchó un grito asustado detrás de la puerta que había quedado entreabierta.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Bellas's POV**

Podía escuchar el televisor encendido en el comedor, su volumen despertaría a un muerto… en serio, los despertaría.

Apenas y había dormido dos horas de corrido, las almas a veces querían aprovecharse de mí cuando dormía profundamente. Había ocurrido un par de veces y el resultado no era nada bonito.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Ese patito feo de verdad se convirtió en un cisne. —podía escuchar a mi hermana reírse a . — ¡Bella! Ven a ver.

Alice realmente era aficionada a las noticas de entretenimiento.

—Trae ese culo perezoso antes de que un fantasma te atrape en tu habitación.

Ella solía tratar de quitarle peso a la seriedad de mi problema, pero no era suficiente. Aun así la amaba por eso.

Me desperecé tratando de alejar el cansancio de mis huesos, me sentía una anciana.

—Más vale que tengas café preparado. —Fue mi saludo al sentarme a su lado.

Ella empujó una taza hacia mí, pero quitó su sonrisa al observar mis ojeras. — ¿Larga noche?

—Ni te lo imaginas. —contesté tomando un buen sorbo de mi combustible habitual. — ¿De qué cisne hablabas?

—De tu ex compañera, la modelo, ¿la recuerdas?

— ¿Nessie?

—Está en todos los noticieros—sus ojos se agrandaron para darle énfasis a lo que decía, tomó el control remoto y le dio más volumen al televisor— _"El matrimonio entre el jugador de fútbol Sam Uley y la máxima estrella en el modelaje Vanessa Swan ha sido el centro de mucha atención estos días, muchos ya la llamamos la boda del año, los seguiremos muy cerca en estos dos días que faltan para el enlace, no se lo pierdan"._

A parte de la sorpresa de la noticia, me sorprendí al ver el logo de Kingdom Masen detrás de la pareja. Anoche ese había sido uno de los inconvenientes para dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Edward y su maravilloso toque, no en el hormigueo que sentí, sino en cómo su toque me blindaba de los fantasmas. Necesitaba saber más de él.

— ¿Vas a ir a la boda? —Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

De solo pensar en eso quise reírme, ¿Qué haría yo en una boda tan elegante y costosa como esa?

—No creo que inviten a personas como yo.

Alice me miró perpleja —La invitación llegó hace una semana, ¿no la has visto?

—Es muy temprano para bromear sobre bodas. —le contesté tomando varios tragos de mi café. Además, las bodas siempre tenían un alma atormentada persiguiendo a uno de los novios, de solo pensar en el ridículo que haría me quitaba el aliento. Esas almas en especial eran crueles conmigo.

Mi hermana me miró y luego se levanto encaminándose a mi habitación. Volvió a los pocos segundos con un sobre blanco en sus manos. —La dejé en tu mesa de luz en cuanto llego.

Se la quité para abrirlo. La tarjeta era de una delicadeza que quitaba el aliento, incluso olía a Rosas. Los nombres "Sam Parker Uley y Vanessa Carlie Swan" estaban impresos en letras doradas.

¿En serio? Era casi imposible que me invitaran a una boda de tal tamaño.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —mi tono no era acusatorio, más bien de curiosidad.

—Últimamente parece que tienes muchos problemas con… con…con ellos. —ella era incapaz de decir fantasmas en voz alta, tenía miedo de llamarlos y hacerlo más difícil para mí. —Pero anoche cuando llegaste parecías optimista, lo sentí. ¿Vas a ir?

—No.

— ¿No? ¿Así de simple?

—Como has dicho, estoy cada vez más susceptible a ellos. Sería horrible.

—Deberíamos buscar solución en otro lado, estuve buscando información sobre una espiritista en internet y…

Sin querer me reí, una espiritista no sería nada bueno. Entre las dos atraeríamos una avalancha de almas.

—No te preocupes Alice, estoy cerca de una solución.

— ¿En serio? — su tono no solo denotaba sorpresa, sino anhelo, tener una hermana que parecía loca no era sencillo.

—Sip, y para eso necesito ir hoy a Kingdom Masen contigo. —solté la bomba.

— ¿A Kingdom Masen? No, por favor no. Bella. Es mi lugar de trabajo. Si haces una escena ahí podría perderlo.

Su tono desesperado me hirió, pero no se lo dejé ver.

Ella tenía razón en temer perder su trabajo. Después de todo, yo había perdido numerosos trabajos de esa forma.

—Prometo contenerme e ignorar cada alma que veo— levanté mi mano en promesa. —Solo necesito comprobar algo.

Ella me miró esperando encontrar la sinceridad en mis ojos. No sé si la encontró pero de todos modos aceptó—Está bien, pero necesitas vestirte ya, Jasper vendrá pronto por mí.

No pude contenerme y la abracé.

No necesité mucho tiempo para arreglarme, lo que era bueno, porque el novio de Alice llegó unos minutos después. Jasper pasaba todos los días por Alice para ir a trabajar juntos, el estaba en el equipo de seguridad de Kingdom Masen, mientras que Alice atendía en una de las muchas cafeterías del centro comercial principal, ambos se habían conocido allí y se habían enamorado en mi tiempo de ausencia.

Él se sorprendió de mi presencia en el auto, pero no dijo nada. Era un tipo callado y así se mantuvo el camino entero hasta Kingdom Masen, a diferencia de Alice que no dejaba de parlotear sobre los preparativos que ella alcanzaba a ver sobre la boda de Nessie, la pequeña cisne, era un apodo que le había quedado desde la secundaria.

En cuanto llegamos, Jasper se despidió con un beso para Alice y un asentimiento para mí. Una vez sola, mi hermana me miró preocupada —Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

—Prometido —le hice un saludo militar y me escabullí de su mirada tomando un camino aleatorio, ¿Dónde podía encontrar a Edward? Eso es algo que no había pensado.

Casi como si el destino invocará una respuesta. Divisé al conductor de la noche pasada, un hombre rubio entrado en canas de mirada amable, él había estado preocupado por dejarme en la parada de autobuses.

Decidí seguirlo y quizás preguntarle, o quizás el mismo me llevaría a Edward.

Seguir a alguien sin que se dé cuenta era algo complicado, y más si esa persona estaba acompañada por otros dos hombres. Uno de ellos se me hacía familiar, tenía un gran parecido con el futbolista famoso Sam Uley. Quizás si era él.

Como toda buena suerte, esta viene con un costo, el futbolista tenía a su lado un alma femenina que lo seguía de cerca al igual que yo, esto podría traerme problemas. ¿Debería darme por vencida?

A pesar de la promesa que le hice a Alice, el recuerdo de sus ojos anhelantes ante una solución para mi fueron los que me impulsaron a seguir con el plan. Solo tendría cuidado en no dejarme llevar por la fantasma.

Después de subir escaleras eléctricas y tomar un ascensor paralelo, podía prácticamente sentirme una espía de la FBI. La oficina de Edward estaba en el último piso como correspondía al presidente.

Ellos tres entraron al igual que la fantasma dejándome afuera. ¿Y ahora?

Me acerqué un poco más rozando la osadía y sintiéndome una sospechosa de crimen o algo parecido, me sudaban las manos, y el corazón me latía descontrolado, el deseo de ver a Edward y descubrir una solución para mí me daban fuerzas para seguir.

Acercándome, note que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada y se escuchaba un murmullo de voces que de pronto fue roto por un grito. —Maldita sea el día en que la conocí.

Y así como el grito fue repentino, el alma que seguía al futbolista me sorprendió atravesando la puerta, y por ende, atravesándome a mí.

No pude evitar gritar, el frío de esta alma era considerablemente helado, el estomago me dio un vuelco, podía sentir cubitos de hielo rebotando dentro.

El alma se dio cuenta de mi grito y giró para volver por mí.

Inmediatamente salí corriendo escapando. Era mejor esto que una escena.

 _¡Espera! ¡Sé qué puedes oírme!_

Ella tenía una velocidad impresionante, en un segundo me adelantó y se paró frente a mí deteniéndome.

 _También puedes verme. Necesito tu ayuda._

Mordí mi labio desesperada. Le había prometido a Alice no hacer una escena. ¿Qué era mejor, correr por todos lados como una loca perseguida por alguien que nadie podía ver? O quizás, esta alma podía ser comprensiva…

¿A quién estaba engañando? Aquellas almas que perseguían a un hombre a punto de casarse eran vengativas. No aceptaban sus muertes.

Me di la vuelta y corrí en dirección contraria otra vez, directo a la oficina de Edward, tomaría las escaleras de ese pasillo.

 _Solo quiero que le des un mensaje a Sam. No me importa que se case si eso es lo que te preocupa._

Me detuve al oírla. ¿Solo un mensaje?

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Verdad? Algo pequeñito y luego podría seguir con mi cometido.

— ¿Qué le digo?

 _Dile que Emily está muerta. No es ella la que lo está chantajeando, sino su representante._

— ¿Tú eres Emily? ¿Y el Sam al que te refieres, es el futbolista?

Ella asintió. Quizás no era solo un mensajito.

 _Mierda. Corre._

— ¿Eh?

De repente dos pares de brazos me rodearon, dos guardias de seguridad estaban a mi lado, cada uno me sostenía impidiendo que me soltaran.

— ¿Qué hacen? —intente soltarme.

Las puertas de la oficina principal se abrieron y Edward salió.

—Señor, se nos informó que esta chica estaba husmeando y siguió al señor Carlisle hasta llegar a su oficina. Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta —informó uno de los guardias.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿A qué vino?

— Edward, soy yo, ¿me recuerdas? —le imploré con los ojos que me liberara de los guardias

Él me miró un poco confundido, hasta que vi el reconocimiento en sus ojos.

— ¿Tú? — Luego pareció reconsiderarlo y comenzó a gritar— ¡Sáquenla de aquí! ¡Está loca!

— ¡Edward! Soy yo, la chica de anoche, incluso nos tocamos en tu auto y yo sentí ese hormigueo especial, aunque tú no. ¿Recuerdas? —le dije todo a las corridas, aunque supe que era un error cuando los guardias se quedaron con la boca abierta y no dejaban de darnos miradas a Edward y a mí.

El guardia a mi derecha carraspeo y aflojó su agarre.

— ¿Debo soltarla señor? —le dijo a Edward, este asintió un poco sonrojado por las miradas que le echaban los guardias y quizás un poco asustado por las cosas que podría decir.

Tarde entendí que lo que le había dicho, había sonado como si Edward y yo nos hubiéramos liado en su auto.

—A mi oficina. —me dijo una vez que ellos me liberaron, él se dio la vuelta y se detuvo un momento al ver que lo seguía. —Dije a mi oficina. ¡Ahora!

—Ya voy —me mordí el labio nerviosa, parecía que todo había salido mejor de lo esperado.

Apenas estuvimos en su oficina, empezó el verdadero infierno de gritos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me estabas espiando? ¿Te mandaron de las empresas Malek? ¿Trabajas para Benjamín, no es cierto? ¿Cuánto te pagó? ¿Lo que pasó anoche también fue orquestado? ¡No te quedes callada! ¡Contesta maldita sea!

Sus preguntas casi no podían distinguirse entre tantos gritos.

—Solo quería verte una vez más, pero antes iba a hablar con Sam y…

Eso pareció enfurecerlo.

— ¡No solo me buscas a mí, sino también a un futbolista famoso!

—No busco a Sam porque quiera, es solo por un favor que me pidieron, tú eres especial para mí, evitas que vea cosas raras, si te lo explico no lo entenderías. —las palabras no paraban de salir de mi boca. —Desde hace tres años que veo fantasmas, y tú eres como un escudo, por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado, solo hasta que descubra que es lo que las hace irse.

Después de un momento en silencio, Edward se rió a carcajadas. — ¿Esta es una treta barata donde una zorra barata se enamora perdidamente de un hombre rico e inventa una historia para acercarse a él? Y como no lo consigue, se acerca al siguiente hombre rico que ve, en este caso Sam Uley.

—No, yo no quise…

Una vez más no me dejó terminar. Las risas se habían acabado, su ceño se frunció, su mirada se llenó de desprecio mientras me miraba.

— ¿O es que acaso eres una paciente que se escapó del hospital psiquiátrico anoche? ¿Necesitas tu medicación?

—No, estoy bien, solo trato de decirte que…

—Si es lo primero llamaré a la policía porque se ve que eres una acosadora de hombres ricos e importantes, si es lo segundo llamaré a una ambulancia para que te devuelvan del psiquiátrico del que saliste.

—Pero… —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca me había sentido tan patética y poca cosa.

—Sea cual sea la opción que elijas, te irás inmediatamente, ¿A quién debo llamar? —Edward sostenía su celular esperando mi respuesta.

— ¿Sabes? En esta vida que me ha tocado vivir, ya he viajado en una patrulla de policía, y un par de veces en una ambulancia, no es una experiencia que quiera repetir. —me sequé una lagrima que se había escapado de mi férreo control.

—Entonces te irás tranquilamente. Si vuelvo a verte a mi alrededor, el método que usaré para librarme de tu presencia no va a gustarte. ¿Entiendes?

Las lágrimas habían ganado la partida, y corrían por mis mejillas. Asentí hipando, porque había entendido que Edward y yo nos parecíamos.

—Odias que alguien se pegue a tu alrededor, ¿no es así? —me limpié las mejillas para no parecer tan patética, más de lo que ya era —Odias cuando hacen contacto con los ojos, y no puedes ignorarlos, y aunque lo hagas, ellos te siguen para pedirte favores que en nada te conciernen.

—Sí, lo detesto. Por lo menos entiendes, así que fuera de mi vista. —agitó su mano derecha como si echara a un cachorrito molesto de la habitación.

—A mí tampoco me gusta conocer ese tipo de personas. —Asentí y me fui de su oficina, casi corrí hasta la salida de Kingdom Masen. Las lágrimas volvían a fluir, y no las detuve. Corrí y corrí hasta la parada de autobuses, no me importaba que todos se me quedaran viendo. Estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas.

 _¡Espera!_

— ¡No me sigas! Perdía la única oportunidad que tenía por tu culpa— le grite enojada al alma que quería hablar con Sam.

Varias personas se dieron vuelto y me miraron sobresaltadas, después de todo era una chica gritándole al aire.

— ¡Por culpa de personas como ustedes no puedo ser normal! ¡Ni siquiera son personas, déjenme en paz! —volví a gritar sacada de mí misma, ¿qué importaba comportarme como una loca cuando todos lo pensaban?

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Jacob 's POV**

—Es uno de las mejores apartamentos que tenemos —dijo la señora Clare muy segura de sí misma, apostaba que le decía lo mismo a cada inquilino.

—Muchas gracias. —le respondí amablemente.

—Solo hay tres reglas, debes pagar la renta el primero de cada mes, no permito mascotas, y los ruidos molestos quedan totalmente prohibidos.

—Si señora.

—Eres un jovencito muy educado, me agradas— dijo esto mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla como si fuera mi abuela. —Si quieres lavar tu ropa, puedes colgarla en la terraza.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

Luego de que ella se fuera, cerré bien la puerta y marqué mi celular.

— ¿Black? —me contestó él del otro lado.

—Sí señor, soy yo, ya estoy instalado, mañana me presentaré en Kingdom Masen como usted ordenó. —le comuniqué.

—Muy bien Jacob, cada paso de Edward debe serme notificado. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí señor, como usted ordene.

Dicho esto, me colgó sin decir más.

Mi jefe era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Una vez terminé de desempacar, salí afuera a reconocer el perímetro del edificio. Nada podía salirse de mi control. Al ser un edificio pequeño no me llevó demasiado tiempo analizar cada calle, era pan comido.

Cuando volví al edificio, dos niños estaban en el vestíbulo. Ambos sentados en el suelo como si esperaran a alguien.

—Tú no vives aquí, ¿Quién eres? — pregunto el mayor que parecía tener no más de siete años. —Yo soy Seth, y él es mi hermano Quil.

—Soy nuevo, vivo en el 404, me llamo Jacob. —le ofrecí mi mano como si él fuera un adulto. — ¿Esperan a alguien?

—A Bella, ella nos alimenta en la mañana cuando mamá no está. —contestó Seth. —Pero hoy no está en su apartamento.

Okey. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con dos niños hambrientos cuando ni siquiera tenía un mísero gramo de alimentos en mi alacena?

—Pues…

—Ahí está. —señalo el niño aliviado. —Hola Bella.

Una chica estaba entrando al edificio con la cabeza gacha, se podía ver que estaba llorando por el leve temblor en sus hombros.

Ella casi pasa sin vernos, pero levanta la cabeza y ve a los niños sentados.

—Lo siento chicos, vamos.

Ellos asienten y se levantan. No dudo en seguirlos.

— ¿Estás bien? — No podía dejar a dos infantes en las manos de una chica inestable, quien sabe lo que le ocurría, pero no era nada bueno.

—No estoy loca si eso es lo que piensas —siseó enojada limpiándose las mejillas —Eso es lo que crees, ¿verdad?

Eso era lo que pensaba.

—No, solo me preocupo por alguien que no está bien. —le tendí la mano para saludarlo, quizás se calmara un poco. —Soy Jacob Black, me acabo de mudar al 404.

—Bella Swan, vivo en el 606 con mi hermana. —apenas y agitó mi mano, pero en medio de todo ese cabello desordenado, vi que intento sonreírme.

—Si vas a darle de desayunar a los niños, podría ir yo también, no tengo nada de comida aún. —me acaba de auto invitar a desayunar.

Me auto invité a desayunar con una chica.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Claro. —su sonrisa fue dulce, y quizás, le acaba de alegrar el día.

Eso me hizo sentir bien, y no sabía la razón.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Sumamos a Jacob en esta historia, nunca falta jjajajjaja**

 **El próximo lo publicare el miércoles 13/04.**

 **Sí tienen tiempo y sí les gusto, déjenme un review, o algún fantasmita las perseguirá :)**


End file.
